The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Rose, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Empintoimp’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-flowering cut flower Rose varieties with attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Rosa hybrida ‘Empinto’, not patented. The new Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Empinto’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by cuttings at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.